


We're Just Friends

by ohmaggies (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, This is actually so bad, but it's short and sweet, i am ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ohmaggies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You guys have something though, right?” the brunette asked, looking up at him from beneath her hair. She was staring at him, head slightly tilted with her hands rested on the floor and legs crossed beneath her. “I don’t want to ruin it.”<br/>"We're just friends."</p><p>the few times people mistake monty and jasper for a couple and the one time clarke is actually right about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Just Friends

**CLARKE**

Clarke settled a hand on Monty’s shoulder, shaking him awake as he slept, head rested by Jasper’s, snoring softly. The blonde would give him a pitiful look when she finally managed to wake him, a sympathetic smile beaming down at him. “He’ll be okay,” she tried to promise, messy blonde hair falling down around her. “And Monty?—“

The boy would glance up at her, mouth slightly agape and dark bags forming under his eyes. “Yeah?” he finally managed to whisper in return.

“None of us are judging you,” she replied, moving her hand from his shoulder as an afterthought. “If you want to kiss him or whatever, no one cares. I’m just saying because—“

“Jasper and I...” Monty trailed off, shaking his head at the idea. It definitely wasn’t the first time he’d been mistaken for Jordan’s boyfriend or friend with benefits, and he doubted it would be the last. Even his own parents asked him about it one time; can you imagine the humiliation? “We’re not together, Clarke. We’ve just known each other for a while.”

“Oh, okay.”

It wasn’t that hard to see that they were just friends, right? They cared about each other, had their own secret handshake, but part of him screamed that maybe everyone else thought it was more than just that.

Hey, maybe it could be.  


**MURPHY**

“Must be hard seeing your boyfriend get hit on all the time,” a voice sneered. Monty looked up, glaring over at Murphy.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” he said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. It hadn’t even been six days since the Clarke incident and now that Jasper was up and steady- pretty much a hero- it was hard to get any time alone with him. Apart from sharing a tent, things were quiet between them.

Murphy shrugged, glancing over at the other boy with his goggles perched upon his head as he flirted shamelessly with a poor girl who had stumbled across him. “Not what I heard, man.”

“Who told you that?” he asked innocently. He couldn’t think of anyone who would tell such a lie, even if they only meant it in a joking way. Maybe that was why Clarke had assumed Monty wanted to kiss Jasper, too.

John looked back over at him, a smile tugging at the right side of his mouth as he stared. “No one needed to tell me just look at him,” he instructed. “He’s not even trying to impress the girls. He’s trying to impress you.”

If that was true- and the way Jasper kept glancing over cautiously to find Monty amongst the crowd had stuck in his brain- then it was strange. Why would he want to impress him?

“He’s not,” he defended, voice hitched. “We’re just friends. We look out for each other.”

Part of him wanted to spit ‘ _you wouldn’t know! You don’t have any friends, Murphy’_ but he didn’t, because, well, he’s Monty.  


**BELLAMY**

And so it went, Bellamy Blake was staring at him with a widened grin on his face and arms crossed over his chest. For a moment, he looked like he wanted to say something, even just a small few words, but instead he just shook his head. Probably in disappointed, he did that a lot.

Monty just leant in close to Octavia, told her that they needed more wristbands, she should see if any of the discarded ones worked, so she pushed past her brother, eyebrows furrowed and took off out of the ship.

“You still trying to communicate with the Ark?” Bellamy asked.

“Yeah, we need supplies. It’s almost winter, Clarke said we’d freeze before we starved,” he replied, occupying himself by picking at the wires of a wristband. It made a small buzzing nose before it short-circuited itself. He threw it down in defeat, trying to supress a frustrated growl.

“Jasper’s looking for you.”

Monty shrugged, “He knows where to find me.”

“Look, I’m just asking, you think you could tone it down a bit, Green?” Bellamy asked. He was suddenly awkward, shy, even shifting what foot he leant most of his weight on. If Monty wasn’t mistaken, there was a pink glow on his cheeks but he could’ve been wrong.

The younger boy shrugged, staring back down at the tools by his feet. They were piling up now, bits and bobs from different things and half of them had almost no purpose but he was trying anyway. It was worth a shot and if it meant they could contact their old home, it was definitely worth it.  Monty sighed. “Communicating with the Ark?” he asked, glancing up to meet the eldest Blake’s eye.

“No.”

“Okay,” the teenager replied, eyebrows narrowed in confusion, and shaking his head. They were getting no where. “What are you talking about, Bellamy?”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

It wasn’t Monty who was uncomfortable and by the way Bellamy shifted, it was obvious he was more uncomfortable with the situation than anything else was. Besides, it was important enough that he was forcing himself to talk about it so it must have been _something_.

“You won’t.”

“Jasper and you- It’s none of my business what you do in your tent,” Octavia’s brother said. “But the last thing we need around here is a bunch of us running around like freaking teenagers. Just tone it down a bit, yeah?”

_First Clarke, then Murphy, now Bellamy?_

“What are you talking about?” he repeated. His hands paused on his tools, opening his mouth to say something else before he turned but the eldest Blake was leaving, shaking his head.

“Shit.”

**OCTAVIA**

“Jasper asked me out,” the girl said, pulling at the meat in-front of her with her hands. “I told him no.”

“I’m sure he was disappointed,” Monty replied, pre-occupied with the bracelet beside him. It was still working, thank God, though it was slowly fizzing out. _How long was it going to take before he could finally manage to do something useful?_

“How would you feel if I said yes?”

The question made him perk up, the stuffy air seemed harder to breathe and words rested just out of reach on his tongue, but he answered nonetheless. “None of my business.”

“You guys have something though, right?” the brunette asked, looking up at him from beneath her hair. She was staring at him, head slightly tilted with her hands rested on the floor and legs crossed beneath her. “I don’t want to ruin it.”

“We’re just friends.”

“Maybe I should say yes then,” Octavia said, an unsure smile crooked upon her face. She looked kind of happy, maybe even if it seemed momentarily false or forced, but he accepted it anyway. “I’ll talk to you later, Monty, yeah?”

“I think he’s already going out with Alisha,” he lied, throat constricted and breathing hitched. “But I’ll ask him for you.”

She watched him for a hard moment before her frown faded, replaced with nothingness, just each corner of her mouth turning upwards. Octavia pushed herself off the ground and turned for the door, her smile not once fading though it was far from one of happiness. “I’ll see if there are any more people with wristbands. We might need them.”

_Why did he feel so unbelievably bad about what he’d done?_  
  


**RAVEN**

“Hey, your boyfriend can splice wires, right?” the mechanic asked, glancing over at the younger boy as she played with something in her hands, turning it over experimentedly. She was leaning against the wall, an odd collection of supplies abound her and eyes narrowed in frustration.

They must have been sitting there for almost five hours in the dark of the ship, piecing things together and trying to make communication with the Ark. It was almost useless trying to, and Raven threw whatever she was holding in her hands to the floor. "Monty!"

Monty could do nothing but stare over at her in surprise at her outburst and splutter, “What?”

The woman rolled her eyes and sighed, trying to suppress her frown. It was hard enough trying to get things done and even harder when he didn't pay attention. “Can Jasper splice wires?” she repeated, leaning in closer to him.

“Yeah.”

She moved back, head pressed against the hard surface behind her, back arched, and a swear spilling from between her lips. “I’m going to need him. I can’t do this.”

“Raven- You can do this,” Monty encouraged, hand moving to fall into place on her leg. She looked up at him, gentle tears pricking in the corner of her eyes. It had been stressful for them all trying to survive the oncoming winter and prepare for the Grounders, as well as contact the Ark, but it was taking its toll. “You’re the youngest Zero-G mechanic in fifty years. If anyone can splice some wires, you can.”

“Fifty-two,” she corrected. “Youngest Zero-G mechanic in fifty-two years.”

A while later, Raven was done, lips parting to reveal teeth in a widened smirk, red jacket hanging loosely off her frame and oily hands wiped on her jeans.

“You know, Monty, Jasper’s lucky to have you,” she would say later on, wrench in hand as she examined something, wires sparking overhead.

_And yeah, Monty was lucky to have Jasper too._

**JASPER**

“Do you think they’ve realised yet?” Jasper asked, goggles perched upon his head. It had been so long since he’d worn them, and only at Monty’s request, but even as they sat outside, sitting far too close to each other for either to be unaffected, and his hand on his thigh and his on his thigh, no one seemed to have given them as much as a second glance.

“Definitely,” the younger boy replied, voice rich with sarcasm. He shifted closer and ignored the look his boyfriend cast him. “It’s cold,” he defended.

Jasper just rolled his eyes, waved along to someone Monty didn’t know as they passed and yelled something after them that he couldn’t make out.

“Hey, Monty,” Clarke said, hands rested on her hips. She’d appeared out of nowhere, suddenly standing in-front of them with a raised eye-brow though she didn’t say anything about the two even if she wanted to. “Raven needs your help- Are you guys....?”

“Finally, she’s right about something,” Jasper laughed, patting his boyfriend on the back when he stood, hands in his pockets and a pink tinge rising to his face.

_And things were good for once._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this. It would mean the world to me! 
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
